War and Love: Two Opposites
by allgrowedupmat13
Summary: When war breaks out, love is always their, and Tommy will understand that in this dramatic series that explains this.
1. Chapter 1

War and Love: Two Opposites

I'm back! This is my second Fanfiction, and the start of a series of exciting drama and action. So without any futher interruptions, lets's begin.

As Tommy walked to the bus stop, he still could not imagine what had happened the day before. It was a wonderful day for him yesterday, except for the fact that a new war had been declared, and this one was not a war anyone would have expected. The Russians and North Korean armies had formed together and declared war on the US and their allies. To Tommy, he felt that it was nothing to worry about. But that was just the problem, he could not imagine if the draft had come, and selected his dad.

Tommy pondered his thoughts, as his friend Chuckie had just arrived at the bus stop.

" Hi Tommy." Chuckie said with a big grin.

" Oh, hi Chuckie." Tommy said but, he didn't look a Chuckie.

" What's wrong Tommy, I've never seen you like this." Chuckie said.

" You heard about the war right?" Tommy asked.

" Yeah."

" What if the draft comes around and drafts our dads, what is going to happen?" Tommy asked.

" I'm sure the draft won't happen right now Tommy, so let's not talk about it right now. Besides, here comes our friends." Chuckie said.

Phil, Lil, and Kimi walked up to the two(Dil is sick at home).

" So what were you guys talking about?" asked Phil.

" Oh, you know homework." said Tommy.

" It's a Monday, Tommy" said Lil.

" Oh, I knew that." said Tommy.

" Chuckie, what were you and Tommy talking about?" asked Kimi.

" Fine, we were talking about what would happen if the draft came around, and our dads would get drafted." Chuckie explained.

" Good job." Tommy whispered.

" I can't help it. You know I can't lie." said Chuckie.

" I don't know what would happen if our dad was drafted.' said Lil.

" Nethier do I." said Phil.

" I wouldn't know what to do either." said Kimi.

Their bus then arrived at their stop.

" Let's promise not to talk about this at school, alright." said Tommy.

" Deal." they all said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have not been writing much, but I'm back. Time for chapter 2.

As Tommy and his friends walk into school, they all take notice that everyone seems to be talking about the war and draft.

" Wow, Tommy I've never seen so many people talking about one thing." said Chuckie.

"Neither have I Chuck." replied Tommy.

They all went to their morning classes, but even the teachers, seemed to act strange. They acted very shy. Soon, it is lunch time and Tommy and his pals gather around their table talking about what is going on with their teachers.

" Maybe, they think they are going to get drafted." said Kimi.

" Maybe." said Tommy.

" Has anyone seen today?" asked Phil.

" I think he is in his office." said Lil.

" I wonder what he is doing?" asked Chuckie.

They all wonder, and finally decide to pay him a visit.

As the group walks in the office, they see with his head on his desk...crying.

" ?" said Chuckie.

" Chuckie, oh please excuse me." he said.

" What's wrong?" asked Kimi.

sighs and replies," I have just gotten a telegram from the United States Army wanting me to join."

He then burst into tears again.

" I don't want to leave. I have earned so much here. I have a job, a woman, and...friends like you guys."

Trying to hold back tears Tommy says, " We promise you, we will write to you ."

" Thank you Pickles. Thank you."

Ok how was that please review and check back for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Back for Chapter 3. This one could possible change the story forever.

Tommy's house...

As Tommy walks into his house, he can already tell that something is wrong. His mom and Dil are both on the sofa crying and weeping.

" Mom, what has happened." he asks.

" Tommy, you and your friend's fathers have been drafted." she explained.

Tommy then felt a sudden pain in his heart in stomach. He now wishes that it was all a terrible nightmare. He then looks at Dil, who is doing his best to keep his feelings inside.

" Where is dad?" Tommy asks.

" He is upstairs packing his clothes right now." his mom says.

Tommy races upstairs and finds his dad, sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of him, Tommt, and Dil.

" Hey sport." he says.

" Hey Dad." Tommy mumbles.

Knowing that his son feels upset Stu assures his son that he will be home before summer. With that he walks downstairs, and says goodbye.

Later that day...

Tommy and friends had all gathered in Tommy's backyard to discuss their dads.

" Well it's official, our dad's are going to war, and we can't stop them." Tommy says.

" I really hope that they'll be okay." Lil says.

" I doubt that Lillian, do you know what happens in war." Phil says.

" Do you know, Phillip?" she responds.

" No but, I know that people die." he yells.

Then, there is a sudden moment of silence. They all look at one another with a sense of fear in their eyes.

" I know my dad can be brave sometimes, but he's just not a soldier." Chuckie said.

" Yeah Chuckie, Dad can be brave sometimes, just not like this." Kimi said.

" Our dad maybe clumsy sometimes, but he has a strong heart and I know that will carry him through the war." said Lil.

" I agree." Phil says.

Everyone then looks at Tommy who is sitting looking down.

" My dad would do anything to keep me safe. To keep us safe. To keep his friends safe. I know he will be back, and I know that he is going to help win the war." Tommy then looks up, "A soldier has to do what a soldier has to do."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! This time I'm going to finish this story. Last time we left off, the gang's dads were sent off into combat. Now, the story shifts into the fire of a war zone.

Firebase Alpha, South Korea 12:00 AM

Stu and Chas walk into the small tent trying to escape the heat of Korea.

" Man Chas, I thought we would never get a chance to leave that jungle," Stu says putting down his helmet next to his cot.

" I wasn't worried about the jungle, I was worrying about the kids." says Chas looking down at his rifle.

Stu also feels the pain of leaving his loved ones back at home.

" Don't worry we'll be out of here in no time." Stu said trying to cheer up Chas. He grabs his helmet and his rifle, and walks out of the tent.

In the jungle…

Drew, Howard, and Randall were walking through the sweltering heat of a Korean jungle looking for any Korean Intel they could find.

" We haven't found anything in two hours, maybe we should head back to base." Howard says.

" Well look, unless you want to get in trouble with General Shepard I suggest we keep moving." Randall responds.

" Randall look at that." Drew says pointing out three small tents and a burnt out campfire.

" Looks like a Korean camp." says Howard. They look around the camp for anything that looks like intel. Drew then finds a small burnt piece of paper by the campfire. He calls over Randall and Howard.

" What is it Drew."

" It looks like a map of the United States."

" Why would Koreans have a map of the United States."

" I don't know Howard."

" Wait! Randall see those red dots near the West Coast."

" Yeah what about them."

" Could this be a plan of some sort."

" I think so Drew."

" Howard call up Chas and Stu. Tell them we found something."


End file.
